disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hexuba
Hexuba is a Lithopanther and a fallen sorceress from the world of the Power Rangers. She served Captain Mutiny and Scorpius as their oracle and medium, though she desired riches and political power more than anything, to the point where she allied herself with Deviot to eliminate any rivals to the title of general. What is a Lithopanther? A Lithopanther is a race of mineral origin, who's projected bodies have traits of the big cats, such as lions, leopards, tigers, and jaguars. Lithopanthers are native to Edenoi, and were the only intelligent race that truly survived due to their mineral bodies. Hexuba was there to see the United Alliance of Evil attack her planet a little more than 3,000 years ago. They can retreat to a jewel form when wounded too much to sustain their physical forms. Itassis is also a Lithopanther. Involvement in the War Hexuba proclaimed herself a sorceress for hire after the UAE attacked her world, locating herself around Mirinoi. The former Zangyack Armada commander turned renegade pirate, Captain Mutiny, was the first individual to request her services in using her dark magic to bolster his troops as they ravaged world after world in political opposition against the UAE and the Zangyack, to which she accepted out of hatred and a desire for vengeance for the UAE. While she was already gifted with her race's unique brand of BioMagic, Hexuba desired more magical power and turned to the Dark Forces to grant her knowledge of dark magic in exchange for the souls of those she personally slew during the Balban Pirate Crew's rampage across the cosmos. As a side effect of using dark magic, Hexuba's mind became twisted with thoughts of greed and power becoming more important to her than justice for Edenoi, to the point where she treated fellow surviving Lithopanthers who had also joined up with the Scorpion Stinger Crew with little more than disregard and disgust for their incompetence. Only her right-hand warrior, Rykon, was able to elicit sympathy from her cold, embittered heart. She was imprisoned deep beneath the ocean of Mirinoi with the other Generals after the battle between the first Galaxy Rangers and the Balban 3,000 years ago, until an earthquake shattered the seal and freed the villains so that they could take their revenge upon the universe. Following this, Hexuba secretly began working for both Captain Mutiny and Scorpius, pledging her magical talents to both sides in order to receive riches as payment for her services, and sabotaging any other general who might get in the way of her line of succession. It was she who pressured Trakeena into helping her in framing Treacheron for attempting to steal the Lights of Orion from Scorpius so that she could become active general in return and manipulate the Insectoid Warlord into helping out in reviving the Titanisaur. However, Hexuba did not realize until it was too late that she herself was little more than a pawn of an even more diabolical mastermind, Deviot, who planned to use her to eliminate both Scorpius and Captain Mutiny so that he could gain access to both the Cocoon of Power and Titanisaur and rule the universe unchallenged. Deviot strung along Hexuba by claiming that he loved her and that she would become his queen if she helped him in his scheming, only to abandon her to her demise when it seemed that Barbarax was a more promising general to manipulate than her due to her growing failures. Hexuba's final scheme to redeem herself was to revive Scorpius and Mutiny's warriors to wear down the Galaxy Rangers and destroy them, only for that plan to fail once Kai located her secret base and destroyed the potion inside her cauldron that was causing the spell in the first place. Angered at her plan being ruined, Hexuba absorbed the souls of her own regiment of Balban monsters to become a Super-Demon/Nighlok hybrid and gain the power needed to destroy the Rangers once and for all. Instead, her physical body was destroyed by the Galaxy Megazord after a grueling battle, and her gem taken by Kegler, an old friend of hers who she adored despire her cold demeanor, to be healed, before he was attacked by Deviot, framed as being the mastermind behind Scorpius' demise, and thrown out of Mutiny's castle. Hexuba's gem would therefore be shattered, and her soul collected by the Dark Forces for failing to pay off her debt, while the remaining energy in the gem's fragments would be used to begin the long resurrection process for Titanisaur to break its stone seal. Hexuba's soul would later be freed from the Other Side by Captain Treachery along with the other generals & monsters who didn't reform during Trakeeviot's mad end-game, and sent to kill the Galaxy and Space Rangers in battle. Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Clients Category:The Dark Forces